The present invention is directed to a digital signal processing (DSP) system having a digital frequency response compensator and an arbitrary response generator. More generally, the present invention relates to systems having an analog input signal, analog electronics (e.g. attenuators, gain elements, and buffers), and an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) for converting the analog input signal into a sequence of numbers that is a digital representation of the input signal. This invention pertains to instruments designed with the aforementioned components in order to acquire waveforms for the purpose of viewing, analysis, test and verification, and assorted other purposes. More specifically, this invention pertains to digital sampling oscilloscopes (DSOs), especially ultra-high bandwidth and sample rate DSOs and single-shot DSOs (sometimes referred to as real-time DSOs). These DSOs are capable of digitizing a voltage waveform with a sufficient degree of over-sampling and fidelity to capture the waveform with a single trigger event.
Traditionally, DSOs have been the primary viewing tool for engineers to examine signals. With the high-speed, complex waveforms utilized in today's communications and data storage industries, the simple viewing of wave forms has been de-emphasized and greater demand has been placed on DSOs that are also capable of analyzing the waveforms. This increased desire for DSO analysis capability requires a greater degree of signal fidelity (i.e. a higher quality digitized waveform). While greater demands for signal fidelity are being made, the desire for DSOs having higher bandwidth and sample rates similarly continues unabated. Unfortunately, a high-speed signal requires a high-bandwidth DSO, and a premium is paid for ultra-high bandwidth, high sample rate, real-time DSOs.
Sampling rates for digital oscilloscopes have been doubling approximately every 2-2½ years, with bandwidth doubling almost every 4 years. This increase in bandwidth has not come without a price. Often, analog components are stretched to their limits. Sometimes, peaking networks are used to stretch the bandwidth even further. This push for higher bandwidth often comes at the price of signal fidelity, specifically in the areas of pulse response (overshoot and ringing) and frequency response flatness. This is because peaking tends to be somewhat uncontrolled (i.e. it is difficult to peak-up a system while simultaneously maintaining a flat response). Further, since the analog components are stressed to their bandwidth limits, the frequency response often drops precipitously if the bandwidth is exceeded. Hence, high-bandwidth oscilloscopes no longer have gentle frequency response roll-up characteristics.
Despite this situation, DSO customer's baseline expectations have not changed. Customers still expect low-noise—even though noise increases by a factor of the square root of two for every doubling of the bandwidth—and they expect DSOs to have a certain roll-off characteristic.
Further complicating the situation is the fact that the design of high-speed DSOs involves a tremendous amount of trade-off and compromise. The three main traditional metrics of signal fidelity—noise, frequency response, and time-domain response—all compete against one another. As mentioned previously, pushing higher bandwidth through an oscilloscope increases the noise in the output signal. Any variation from the single-pole or double-pole frequency response characteristics increases the overshoot and ringing. Pushing the bandwidth of the hardware components to their limits only makes the problem worse. Flattening the frequency response can worse the pulse response. Improving the pulse response typically means reducing the bandwidth of the instrument (which is always undesirable). Because the DSO is a general-purpose instrument, the tradeoffs are chosen carefully but many customers are invariably unsatisfied. The only choice left to the user is between a few fixed bandwidth limits, which connect in a simple RC network. Even in bandwidth-limited modes, the response is often still not perfectly compliant with the single-pole response and can vary by up to 0.5 dB.
Compliance to a specified response is essential in the development of vertical market applications for a DSO where the scope emulates, for example, particular communication or disk-drive channels. The capability to emulate channels provides a rapid prototyping and analysis capability.